


A Long Walk (For Cats and Dogs)

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: Blackberry Cats (chronological) [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Art, John Sheppard's hair, Team, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ponders Vala during a mission. There's scritchies.<br/>Originally a response to pentapus's Doodle Drabble Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Walk (For Cats and Dogs)

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  Originally posted 7 September 2006 for pentapus's Doodle Drabble Meme.    
>    
>  I'm pretty sure I have the original doodle that this was based on, but not at time of archiving. It's basically a black-and-white super cute Vala with super adorable John reclining in her lap. Link: 46567.html?thread=312295#t312295 This is my first SGA fic to go into AO3 so's I can experiment with organization, and saving the fics that aren't on the LJ proper. - 2015 Shu    
> 

Daniel had been strangely reluctant to let her go.

"Can she fire a weapon?" John had said. He told himself not to bounce on his heels.

"Well, yes, but it's generally after she's stolen it—"

"In a firefight?"

"Of course, but—"

"Then she's better than McKay. Suit up, Vala!"

"Excuse me!" began Rodney's tirade, which provided the perfect cover for Vala to run down to the stores and get herself a shiny new P-90 to go with her zat.

Some days, John loved his team.

*

Rodney's tirade ran out around the tenth mile marker. "We are not lost," Teyla said for the umpteenth time.

"Should've taken a jumper," Ronon grumbled, which was so Rodney's line that even Vala turned around.

"This was a former slave culture, wasn't it?" Vala said. "So, best way to keep slaves down is to keep them busy. Hence the long and winding road to the temple and no shortcuts."

Teyla's head jerked up. John was about to say something when Vala lifted a shoulder. "They don't teach you very much in goddess school. All very well and fine to survive on one's wits, but training, aha, you can only get that if you throw yourself in."

God, she was so like him it was scary.

"So is this like a post-doctorate in looting?" groused Rodney.

John watched in fascination as Vala pacified him. And after eleven miles, too.

*

"My dogs are killing me," John mumbled. "Feet," he added.

"Oh, then take off your shoes," Vala said.

"They're gonna stink."

A very small smile touched her lips. "I promise to hold my nose." She wriggled out of her boots, then stuck her arm inside. "See?"

John wrinkled his nose. "Three gel cushions?"

"Happy feet are fleet feet," Vala said, and John laughed.

Then he groaned. "I got first watch."

"Why did you volunteer for it?"

"So Rodney will take the last watch. I need him to be awake when we get going, and he's not easy to wake up."

"Well then." Vala said, and tugged him onto her lap. She smelled kind of sweet, still warm from the hike. That was what was making him boneless, he thought to himself. Then she dug her fingers in his hair and damn if that wasn't intimate and weird and totally cool.

"You're not going to rub my feet?"

Vala flicked his ear. "You don't need your feet to keep watch."

When the sting faded, thoughts started to kind of dribble out of his ears. This was so... nice. And cool. Vala was cool. She smelled nice and she was soft. And, yeah, Teyla was soft too, but John was kind of partial to Teyla being hard, like it wasn't entirely right that Rodney was hard.

He was pondering whether Ronon was soft or hard or maybe a third category of fuzzy when Vala pressed a finger to his lips. "Not so loud," she giggled.

"Huh?" John said, and then she scritched the top of his head and he remembered to groan appreciatively on a lower volume.


End file.
